Along came a blonde
by Anime hotty lover.18
Summary: Narumi Uzumaki has found herself in quite the mess again. Sent to another world against her will and swept away by another worlds war, and a hot headed dragon to tame. Date Masamune, arrogant and cocky. He finds himself falling for one heck of a spitfire who could give him a run for his yen. (Naruto genderbent) Don't like don't read. MasamunexNarumixYukimura.
1. Chapter 1

**What's up everyone! I'm sorry to those who read my other stories...I just couldn't resist writing something else. This idea has been simmering in my head for awhile and I just had to get it out. I can't wait to see how this story turns out and I hope everyone else does too. **

**This is an AU for Naruto except he's going to be a girl in my story. Her name will be Narumi Uzamaki. This story is also a crossover with Sengoku Basara which I know there are plenty of those out, and there will be pairings in here...just not too early. If I mess up anywhere just tell me okay, I want honest opinions here. Okay so here's ch. 1.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Sengoku Basara. They both belong to there original owners.**

_Chapter 1-_

**Konogakure**

Several years had passed since the incident with the Akatsuki and Madara. The destruction done to the village was still yet to be fixed considering how much was done to it. Many homes had been dealt serious blows during the battles that had taken place in the village. Lives were lost as well. Besides the serious matters of the war, things were returning back to normal...well almost everything.

"Granny is gonna kill me if I'm late!" Yep, the heroine of this wonderful tale known as Narumi. Her full name is Narumi Uzamaki-Mikaze, Uzamaki because it was her moms surname, and Mikaze because it was her fathers surname.

Narumi was running down the presently reconstructed streets of Konoha, heading for the hokage's office. Granny Tsunade, as the girl likes to call the older woman, had sent her a message pertaining to her training in becoming..yes you guessed it-Hokage. The girl had been dreaming for this once in a life time opportunity since she was 12, and now that she was 18 soon to be 19, she was pretty excited. Things were starting go her way. She picked up her pace and sprinted causing her blonde hair to flutter behind her.

When Narumi had finally made it to the hokage's office, she saw some familiar faces in the room. Kakashi, Iruka, and Tsunade of course. There was someone else in the room, a girl who she did not know. She had long teal colored hair that was tied up in a high ponytail, hazel colored eyes, a green jounin jacket with a fishnet shirt underneath, a pair of black knee-length pants, black fingerless gloves, bandages rapped around both of her thighs, black shoes, and a red scarf draped around her shoulders.

"Narumi, good timing. You made it just in time. This young woman here has offered to help you with your training," Tsunade said as she got up from he desk to stand next to the girl. The teal haired girl face was neutral and showed absolutely no emotion. Narumi sighed.

_Please don't let this girl be like Sai. It was hard dealing with him when he was like that,_ Narumi thought as she stared at the girl. She looked about the same age as her maybe even older.

"My name is Kimiko Kazunari. I have traveled far from my village to train you. I am happy to have been given such an opportunity to do so," Kimiko said without showing any kind of emotion. Yep...it was a repeat all over again, but instead of reacting the same way she normally would, she smiled instead.

"It's nice to meet you Kimiko. I look forward to your training," Narumi said calmly which shocked everyone.

"She reacted differently," thought the three adults. They had all thought that Narumi would have tried to forcefully get Kimiko to show some type of emotion. It just goes to show how much she's matured over the years.

"W-Well Miss Kimiko we have prepared you a room not to far from here. If you like we could get one of our anbu to escort you there," Iruka said as he sweat dropped. Kimiko shook her head.

"That is alright, I can find the place on my own." And the girl was gone with not so much as a good-bye. All that showed of her being there was a piece of paper with a seal on it. Kakashi walked over to pick it up. He took a look at it and recognized it as one that was used to leave. The girl must not know how to leave without one. He pocketed it for safe keeping.

"So Granny-" Tsunade twitched.

"Watch it brat!"

"-what was that other thing that you needed to tell me. Something about a rift." Tsunade calmed herself from the previous comment. She sat back down at her desk. She looked to Narumi with a serious look.

"Apparently, there have been sighting of open rifts or tears in time, which I do not know the cause of." Narumi nodded her head. This did sound serious.

"Has anything been coming out of these 'rifts'?" Tsunade shook her head. Narumi sighed in relief.

"But haven't these rifts been getting bigger since they first showed up. They've caused some pretty strong damage to the far side of the village because of their recent appearances," Iruka stated. Tsunade nodded her head.

"In all honesty, I don't know why they showed up. It could be a sign or a message of some sort."

"It could be one or the other," Kakashi said as he looked out the window in the office. The sky was getting pretty dark, a storm must be coming.

"Um...so what do you want me to do about it. I mean I could check it out if that's what you want." Everyone looked to Narumi. Tsunade gave the young woman a small smile.

"No you don't have to do that. I only told you so that you could keep an eye out for anything suspicious. The rifts may look harmless now but they have been getting worse as of late. I fear that there is more to them than we would like." The blonde nodded her head and smiled.

"I'll keep an eye out," Narumi was preparing to leave, "I'll see you all later." The girl left in a puff of smoke. Iruka turned to the hokage with a worried look on his face.

"Do you think we should have told her that something really did come out of the rifts? She does have a right to know." The older woman shook her head. She turned her chair around so that she could see outside of her window. Her eyes narrowed when she saw lighting in the sky.

"I kept it from Narumi so that she wouldn't have anything else to worry about. That girl has been through so much. It's amazing how she kept her dignity and pride through it all." The two men nodded their heads in agreement.

"We've watched her grow from a child who was hated, to a young woman with the strength of ten men. It eludes me how no man has not come onto her yet, even though I wouldn't allow such a thing." The two men stared at there hokage in surprise. The woman was acting like a mother hen.

"Sasuke, at one point was interested in her, but I guess that didn't work out." Kakashi said as he reminisced on the past. Though the two had a strong dislike for the other, they were one in the same considering how their childhoods were.

"I doubt any guy could avoid looking at her now. She's grown up to be quite the looker. Just the other day, when Narumi and I were at Ichiraku Ramen, I caught several boys looking at her and it wasn't that of hatred," Iruka said as he thought back on what happened. The boys were just passing by, or so they claimed, when they came across a pretty blonde eating ramen. Her outfit left nothing to imagination. She had on her usual orange and black jumpsuit, but the pants mid thigh shorts, the jacket was zipped down half way, her blonde hair was in its usual pigtails, her blue eyes were closed in pure bliss as she ate her ramen, her pink full lips slurped the noodles slowly. It was a mess.

A crack could be heard from where Tsunade was sitting. She was glaring at the window as she cracked each finger on both hands. The two men flinched.

"They were staring at her huh?" A dark aura began to swirl around Tsunade. She was ticked off for some reason.

"Uh." Iruka couldn't get a word out as he stared at the Hokage in fear. Why was she mad?

"I'm gonna put a chastity belt on that girl." The blonde woman got up from her seat and stomped off out of the office. The two men stared at the door as it was slammed. It caused the room to shake.

"I pity the poor fool that falls for Narumi. He's going to have a hard time trying to get approval," Kakashi said as he made his way to the door. Iruka followed.

"It seems that everyone is getting overprotective of Narumi. It didn't used to be like that."

"I hope she does find someone though. Knowing Narumi, she'll completely forget about her love life and train until she dies...which I pray to Kami that that doesn't happen," Iruka said. He said a small prayer after-wards for that not to happen.

"I don't know anyone other than Sasuke who can reign in a spit fire like Narumi...if there is though, I will be utterly surprised."Iruka chuckled at Kakashi's words.

"I would love to see that." The two jounin were gone as they left through the door.

.

.

.

.

"I have returned master," a teal haired girl said as she kneeled down on one leg. Before her sat mysterious figure shrouded in the darkness of night. The figure had their arm propped up on the arm of the chair with their head leaning to the side.

"So you have. What have you brought back for me," a deep male voice boomed out. Kimiko lifted her head to stare at her master. She could feel the power flourishing from him in waves. It was unbearable and extremely painful to try and ignore.

"Sir, as you have predicted, Narumi Uzamaki is the one you foresaw," Kimiko shivered in fear as she heard her master rise from his chair, "...I believe that she is the chosen one." The girl suddenly felt a strong presence right in front of her.

"You have done well Kimiko. I commend you for approaching me with this information," the dark male crouched down in front of Kimiko and touched her cheek causing her to blush, " The girl is the key to supreme enlightenment and great power. I know for a fact that she has appeared before us for a reason. So here is what I want you to do." Kimiko gulped as she felt his hand slowly move around her pale neck.

"I want you to lure her here somehow. The rifts I have left will prove a great deal of trouble for those shinobi, so I suggest you use those to help you." The teal haired girl nodded her head. She sighed when she felt the mans hand leave her neck. He stood up and sat back down on his throne. The light of the moon outside shined its light inside of the dark room. The mans face became illuminated by the light and gave a clear view of his face.

The male had shoulder length ebony hair, pale cold blue eyes, a midnight blue kimono covered by a black one, his skin was pale and he looked as if he had not gotten any sunlight in forever. His face looked quite feminine as well. He smirked as he gazed down at the girls quivering body. She looked scared...good.

"I-I will do as you wish, Shu-sama," Kimiko said as she tried not to stutter.

Shu gave an unamused frown down at the girl. "See that you do, or else you will suffer greatly. Is that clear?"

"C-Crystal Shu-sama." Kimiko bowed her head at her master before she vanished away.

.

.

.

.

**Soooooooo...what did the readers think? Was it good? I want to know XD! I will be updatign at random for this story since I have like three other ones that I have to do. I am so lazy it's not even funny. Again I hope to see what people think about the first chapter. **

**Ja ne minna-san**

**~Anime hotty lover.18 **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! I'm back with chapter 2 for Along came a blonde. I see that I got a couple of reviews for the last chapter...they weren't all that I was expecting, but at least they're there. I would like to thank those that favored and followed my story, (bows) Arigatou. I hope to hear more about what people think of this story. Enough dilly dallying, on with the show!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Sengoku Basara..if I did, all of the hot guys would be mine **

**oqo**

_Chapter 2~_

The next day, Narumi had woken up excited. Today was the day that she was going to start her training with Kimiko...well it's Kimiko sensei now. The blonde ran out of her apartment in glee as skipped down the steps. People waved hello to her (big surprise there) and she waved back. It was going to be a good day today, yet Narumi had a feeling in the back of her mind that something big was going to happen too.

When Narumi arrived at the training grounds behind the hokage's place, she saw Kimiko sharpening a stick with her kunai while leaning up against a tree. She probably wanted to get out of the sun since it was so hot this morning.

"Ohaiyo-gozaimasu Kimiko-san," Narumi yelled as she jogged over to teal haired girl. Kimiko gave the blonde a small smile.

"Ohaiyo. Are you ready." Narumi nodded.

"I'm ready!" Kimiko nodded.

"Good, because today we're going to be working on a new technique that requires complete concentration." Narumi beamed in excitement.

"Really?!" Kimiko smirked at the girls excitement.

"Yes, but we have to see how much stamina you have first, This technique requires a load of it plus tons of your chakra."

"I have loads of stamina and chakra," Narumi said as she put her hand to her stomach. She could still sense that kurama was in her. The seal had nearly broke which was a disaster, but she had managed to put herself back in control. Kurama was a pain, but he knew when she was a her limit. It happened so long ago though.

Kimiko stared. She knew what the younger girl was thinking. "I know that already, I just wanted to be sure that you understood what kind of risk this is."

"I understand perfectly." Kimiko nodded.

"Good," Kimiko reached into her small pouch on her thigh and took out a kunai, "First things first, I want you to get accustom to how I fight." Narumi backed up a little and took up her fighting stance.

"I'm ready when you are."

There was silence as the females stared one another down. Narumi attacked first. She started out with her well known move, the Shadow Clone jutsu. Kimiko held her kunai up to her face and pivoted. The woman spun around in a quick circle, hitting all the clones dead on. She stopped her attack and disappeared. The blonde held her kunai in defense. The woman could be anywhere.

"That isn't going to stop me from attacking you know." Narumi flinched when she felt a kunai on her throat. She smirked.

"Your absolutely right...but I know this will stop you." Narumi poofed away. Kimiko gasped in surprise.

"How did...when did you escape? I thought you were here the whole entire time." Kimiko stiffened when she felt the air grow cold. She turned quickly when she heard a whistling noise. She shivered knowing what it was.

"Well that wasn't the real me, so your half right. I did manage to get away and hide leaving a clone in my place," Narumi's said. Kimiko could hear her voice coming from the trees.

Kimiko smirked. "I have to admit, that is impressive, but I think you have underestimated me as well." Kimiko stood up straight and brought her hands together. She went through the normal motions of a jutsu, but something was different. The wind started to pick up.

"My master has commanded me to do as he instructed, and I, a servant of Shu-sama will do as told to." The wind picked up even more causing Narumi to have to hold on to the tree she was hiding in.

"What is going on? Why is the wind blowing so hard all of a sudden," Narumi turned to look at Kimiko, "What on earth?" One of the strange portals that have been popping up everywhere appeared behind the woman, growing in size every second.

Kimiko smirked eerily. "Now Narumi Uzumaki, you will be the first to witness my masters ultimate technique, _Junsuina Gisei _(1)." Out of the portal, large smoky hands began to come out.

"Once your body has been taken my master will be able to be at peace. You monster, shall rot in another world with the other garbage of this world."

"**This isn't good Kit! If those hands touch you your a goner...I will be too**." Narumi frowned.

"What do you mean I'll be gone? What will those things do to me?" Kurama growled.

"**Kit this is no time for an explanation, you need to get as far away from here as possible**!"

"Wait a minute! What do you mean those things can't touch me?!" Before Kurama could say anything, Narumi felt a pain hit her leg. She looked down and saw that a kunai had imbedded itself in her leg. She tried to pull it out, but it seemed like something was keeping it there.

"Okay, if I can't just pull it out gently, then I need to force it out!" Narumi put her hands together and made the hand signs for Toad Sage mode. Her eyes changed and a golden aura swam around her. She could feel her strength building up in her arms. (**A/N okay if this part sounds dragon ball z-ish to everyone...I'm sorry**)

"Lets give this another try." Narumi grabbed the kunai with both hands and started to pull. She yelped when she felt the kunai slowly and painfully leave her leg. Her blood had spilt all over the branch that she was on.

"What the...?!" Narumi felt a wave of fatigue hit her immediately after she took the kunai out. The knife apparently had poison on it.

"Darn it...t-this isn't s-supposed to happen. W-What's going on w-with me." Narumi's words were slurring and her vision started to blur. Her body had become so heavy that she lost her grip on the tree branch and feel to the ground. The blonde fell to the ground in a heap. She tried to get up but the fatigue was still on her. She was slowly starting to lose consciousness.

"**Kit, don't fall asleep on me! Kit!**" Narumi was trying her best to stay awake but her body would have none of it.

Kimiko started to laugh and walked over to Narumi. The portal and creepy hands followed behind her. The woman bent down in front of Narumi with the creepiest smile on her face. "It has been a pleasure Narumi Uzumaki, but I do believe you have an appointment with another world now," Kimiko gave the blonde's cheek a small caress, "The _Junsuina Gisei _was the jutsu I was 'supposed' to show you, but time is not on my side today soooooo..." Kimiko trailed in her words and stood up. Narumi looked up at the woman with a glare.

"Oh what is that going to do. Your weak right now so you can't touch me. I have heard that you have surpassed Tsunade herself in power but not in strength. Your power has been revered among the people of this village and far off ones as well," Kimiko laughed and kicked the girl in the stomach, "I think all of that is a load of crap. Your nothing special, and I don't even know why I was sent here in the first place."

Narumi tried to sit up and keep her glare on the woman, but her strength was depleting rapidly. "Y-You won't g-get away with t-this y-you..." Kimiko kicked the girl in the stomach again causing her to cough up blood.

The woman stared down at Narumi with hate. "Shut up. It is time for you to go," Kimiko chuckled darkly, "It's a shame that you couldn't say goodbye to your comrades, but..your needed here at the moment. Fare well Narumi Uzumaki." That was the last thing Narumi heard before she was completely consumed by Kimiko's power.

~XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX~

The cool summer breeze blew through Masamune's hair as he sat on the porch of his home in his blue kimono and tan hakama. There had yet to be a battle that he wanted to crash as of today..and the day before. He was just lounging around waiting for something to come in so he could get out there with his men and ride there horses like a true army.

"*sigh* **This sucks. **Where is that messenger that you sent out Kojuro, wasn't he supposed to be back by now," Masamune asked as he took a sip of his sake. His retainer sighed at his question.

"He is currently in the neighboring lands. I had sent him out for supplies as well." Masamune clicked his teeth. He was not a patient man and he so hated waiting when it came to something exciting. Days have gone by without new of a battle and nothing interesting has has occurred either. He would drink 4 cups of sake in one gulp if something happened right this moment. Just then he heard someone's voice yelling his name. It was the very messenger that Kojuro had sent out along time ago.

The soldier, Hachi was his name, came running up to the two out of breath from his run. "Big Boss, Boss Katakura, t-theres...t-theres..." The man was really out of breath and couldn't get his words out. Kojuro walked up to the man and put his hand on the mans shoulder.

"Breath man then tell us." Hachi breathed slowly, in and out. When the man had finally caught his breath he spoke again.

"There's an injured person not to far from here. She looks like a ninja too." When the man said 'ninja' Kojuro and Masamune frowned.

"Oi, Where is this ninja at?" Hacho gulped at his boss' tone.

"S-She's a little ways from here, near the fields. She looks badly injured from what I saw."

"Kojuro lets go," Masamune said as he walked towards the stables.

"Right."

The two men grabbed their horses and headed straight to where Hachi told them too. They saw the fields of vegetables that were being grown and some of the farmers gathered around in one area. A group of people crowded together was a good place to look first.

"What's going on here?" The swarm of people turned around when they heard Kojuro speak.

"A young woman was laying out here. She appeared in the blink of an eye according to some of these folk," an elderly farmer man said.

"We'll take it from here. You can all go back to your homes," Kojuro said as he tried to get through the small crowd. The people began to leave one by one clearing the path for the two men.

When everyone was gone, the two were finally able to see the ninja. What they saw wasn't good. The ninja was a woman like Hachi said, but she was drastically injured. Her leg was bleeding along with some blood coming from her mouth, her clothes were ripped in a few places leaving some of her body exposed to all seeing eyes. The unique thing about the girl though was that her hair was very long and blonde, her sun-kissed skin, she also had three black lines on each side of her face. They looked like whiskers.

Masamune was spellbound for a second, then he shook his head and went to pick the girl up. Kojuro looked slightly flabbergasted at the man for a second. "Boss Masamune what are you doing. She may be highly dangerous." Masamune scoffed.

"We don't know that for sure Kojuro, and besides," Masamune looked at the blonde whiskered woman in his arms, "**Blondie** looks harmless right now, like a baby fox." Kojuro was about to protest more but sighed in defeat when he saw Masamune get on his horse with the ninja in his arms.

He just couldn't say anything. When his boss' mind was set, it was set for good, and there was nothing he could do to change it. Kojuro walked over to his horse and got back on it. The two men rode their horses back home.

While riding home. Masamune had a smirk on his face. This might have been a small happening for him, but it was still a happening. "This is a going to be one interesting **party**."

.

.

.

**Whooo I'm done with chapter 2. I'm sorry I took so long, I got sidetracked with my other story. I did say I would update at random though so no harm no foul. I hope those who read this enjoyed it. I'll try to come out with ch. 3 soon I do have other stories to right as well so be patient. Thank you for reading and I will se you all in the next chapter XD.**

**Ja ne~**

**~Anime hotty lover. 18**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, I'm back with ch. 3. I'm sorry I haven't written in awhile...I've been busy since I started my second year of college. I can't believe I got work the first week. I just got done XC. Okay enough of that, On with the story, and the start of the canon for season 1 of Sengoku Basara might start this chapter so keep an eye out for it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Sengoku Basara. If I did Masamune would be mine and Nagamasa wouldn't have died**

_Chapter-_

"...**it...ake...p**." Narumi stirred. She was still unconscious, in a lot of pain, and it seemed like Kurama was trying to get her attention.

"**Kit wake up will ya!**"

Narumi jumped up in the futon she was laying in. "What?! What's going on?!" The girl blinked her eyes trying to see clearly. When she could finally see, she started to look around. She looked down at herself and winced slightly when she tried to move.

"Why do my wounds still hurt? I thought they would've healed by now," Narumi exclaimed as she tried to move her leg and arm. She touched her stomach and winced again.

"That girl sure had one heck of a kick...Wait?! That girl, she's the reason why I'm hurt." Narumi growled as she remembered Kimiko. That woman is going to get a real beat down when she sees her again. Uzumaki style.

"**I think you should wait on the beat down kit. Apparently that darn woman did something to you causing me not to be able to heal you right away**." Narumi frowned.

"What do you mean?... Is it because of that poison..." Narumi threw the cover that was on her to the side. She saw that she had on a light pink sleeping yukata on her. She was about to ask who put this on her but stopped when she realized she wouldn't get an answer. There was no one around to ask. Another question came to mind.

"Where am I anyway? Did someone save me," Narumi asked herself. She was about to say something else when the sliding door was suddenly opened. Narumi turned her head slightly startled. She was a woman in a lavender kimono with a black obi (is that what it's called?). Her hair was a light brown color and was tied up in a loose bun. Her face was slightly pale, her cheekbones were kind of puffy, her eyes were a dark green color, and she looked to be a little older than the blonde.

The woman gave Narumi a smile and walked into the room, closing the sliding door behind her. "Oh, you're finally awake. You had everyone worried. We thought that you were a gonner, but some our healers managed to help you in time," the woman said in caring tone. Narumi thought she was nice and smiled back at her.

"Heh heh well...I thought I was a gonner to," Narumi rubbed the back of her neck in embarrassment, "Thank you for helping me... um."

"Makoto Ayuzawa, You can call me Makoto," she said as she knelt down next to Narumi.

"Makoto-chan...thank you." Makoto smiled.

"And what might I call you?"

Narumi gave the woman a cheeky grin. "Narumi Uzumaki."

Makoto giggled at the girls personality. She was like a breathe of fresh air. "It's nice to meet you Narumi-chan. If I may, how did you get those wounds of yours? They certainly didn't come from falling did they?"

Narumi gulped. What was she supposed to tell her, that someone was trying to kill her, which they were. There was no way she could tell her that. Maybe she can say she was attacked by a group of bandits or something. She didn't want to say she was a ninja-that is unless she already knows considering what she had on before. Speaking of her clothes and gear, where are they?

While Narumi was trying to think, Makoto was staring at the girl in question wondering what she was thinking about. She knew enough that the girl wasn't any ordinary girl, she saw what she was wearing before already, even though it was in tatters and had blood on it. When she saw her before, the girl looked like she had seen a crazy battle...those were her Lord Masamune's words not hers. Masamune himself was the one to bring her in saying that she needed help immediately. He looked worried and withdrawn.

"Makoto-chan are you okay." The woman stopped her thoughts when she heard Narumi calling her. Sh turned to the younger girl and saw that she looked worried and confused. She chuckled.

"I'm alright Narumi-chan. I was just thinking about something that happened." Narumi nodded her head in understanding.

"I see. So um Makoto-chan I have a question," Makoto nodded her head for her to go on, "How long was I out exactly?'

"...I wouldn't want to say because you would probably become hysterical," Makoto commented nervously.

"But I really need to know. I can't just go not knowing how long you've been trying to help me," Narumi exclaimed.

Makoto looked taken back by the girls tone. She sounded desperate. The woman sighed. "Okay I'll tell...You were very injured when Lord Masamune and Master Katakura brought you back. You were in dire need of medical attention..." Narumi nodded her head.

"Okay, I mean now I know who saved me and brought me here, but how long was I out for," Makoto bit her bottom lip nervously, "Please tell me Makoto-chan~ I need to know."

Makoto was silent then she spoke. "Y-You were unconscious for...approximately 9 to 10 days. We thought you weren't going to make it!"

No reply came from Narumi, as she just sat there and stared at the woman with an unreadable look. She didn't say anything until-she burst out laughing. Makoto gave the girl an exasperated look . Was there something funny about being unconscious for more than a week?

"N-Narumi-chan what's so funny? I don't think almost dying is a thing to be laughing about. " Narumi was still laughing, she was practically in tears now as she rolled around on her futon in hysterics.

Narumi was trying to regain her composure. "Hahahahahaahahaaha, y-you ahahahahahaa," she took a deep breath and let it out, "oh my goodness, I haven't laughed that hard in forever." The girl wiped a tear from her eye and sighed.

Makoto looked dumbfounded. She did not expect that kind of reaction at all. "Narumi-chan are you okay in the..." She didn't want to say head cause that would be rude, but she was about to.

"Oh Alright, I just found being out cold for that long funny. I thought you were going to say I was out for a month or something. I would have gone crazy if you told me **that**, but I'm glad you didn't," Narumi said as she gave the woman a pat on her shoulder.

Makoto stared at the girl dumbfounded. She expected more of a freak out than a calm composure. Was Narumi used to this kind of thing cause she sounded like she was. "Narumi-chan..." She was about to ask but change he mind when she saw the girls face.

"Hey Mako-chan..."

"Mako-chan?!"

"Um, am I going to get to meet the guy who saved me?" Makoto stared.

"Why do you ask?" Narumi rubbed the back of her neck in embarrassment.

"Well I wanted to thank the guy for bringing me here. He kind of saved my life."

Makoto smiled. "You mean Lord Masamune. Yes, he was the one that brought you here...well him and Master Katakura did."

"Then can I meet them," Narumi said pleadingly. She was in this guys debt so she had a right to thank him.

Makoto sighed. She really wanted to say no...but that face was making her change her answer. "I-I guess," Narumi cheered, "b-but you have to look appropriate when you see him. You can't walk around here in that outfit you were wearing before."

Narumi nodded her head. "I got it Mako-chan!"

~XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX~

"Lord Masamune. Lord Masamune...LORD MASAMUNE!" Masamune jumped when he heard Kojuro scream his name. He put his pinky in his ear.

"Geez Kojuro you're **too loud. **Why are you yelling for?"

Kojuro glared slightly then calmed himself. "I wouldn't have to yell if you were listening. What I said before is that Ayuzawa is outside of the door with the young woman that you saved. She said that the girl wanted to thank you for saving her."

Masamune smirked. So she wants to thank him huh. "I don't mind. Bring **Blondie** in." Kojuro went over to the sliding door and pulled it open. He saw Ayuzawa and then he saw the blonde haired girl. She was wearing a salmon pink kimono with a white obi, and her hair was braided and tied up into a bun. She looked much better than she did when he first saw her. She and Ayuzawa knelt down in front of him.

"Sooo," Masamune dragged out the 'o', "I hear that you want to repay me for saving you." Narumi nodded her head.

"Yes I do. I'm really grateful that you brought me to your home and helped me recover," Narumi said as she bowed her head. She knew this was the respectful way of saying thank you. If it had been her 13 year old self she would have done something else entirely.

Masamune nodded. This girl was nice but she wasn't to interesting (**that's what he thinks ;)** ). "Well Ayuzawa over there did everything. I had heard days before that you were a goner," he looked her up and down and grinned, "I see that you made a miraculous recovery **Blondie**."

Narumi flinched at the name and growled slightly (**I know he's saying it in english but lets just say she knows what he's saying**). She had a huge problem with people calling her that. She knew she was blonde but still he didn't need to say it like that. She was so busy ranting in her mind that she didn't notice that she was frowning.

Makoto noticed the girls expression and elbowed her lightly to get her attention. "Narumi-chan," she whispered/yelled. That expression, to Makoto anyway, was considered very disrespectful.

"Oh I'm sorry," Narumi rubbed the back of her neck in embarrassment, "I didn't know...Um Date-san I once again would like to say how grateful I am for you saving me. If there is anything I can do to repay you I hope that you would be most gracious to me." Narumi mentally high fived herself for remembering Sakura's proper etiquette lessons when talking to a high class person. She would thank her later...well she would thank her when she gets back home.

Masamune smirked. He was hoping she would ask that. "Well now that you brought it up, I was hoping that you and I could spar." Kojuro blanched at his lords request.

"Masamune you can't..." Kojuro trailed off in his words when he saw his boss' expression. He looked intrigued by something, like he found something really interesting about the girl.

"Kojuro."

"Yes?"

Masamune smirked and got up from his spot. "Keep watch over our fight alright," Kojuro rose an eyebrow in question, "I want you to look for something alright."

Kojuro nodded his head. "Sir..."

Narumi was confused as to why this guy suddenly wanted to challenge her to a fight, but she wasn't going to throw away a free sparring session. She got up from her spot and grinned at Makoto. "Mako-chan can you get my gear for me."

Makoto nodded her head warily. "A-Alright Narumi-chan...but do please be careful alright. Lord Masamune fights a little...rough." She really didn't want to see this girl get hurt.

Narumi smirked. "He sounds like he loves a challenge, well I'll give him one then, and I also owe him so this is kind of like paying him back." Makoto nodded. She didn't get why she had to fight Masamune though.

Masamune smirked. "**Okay let's get this party started**!"

.

.

.

**Hello everyone XD I hope you enjoyed this installment of _Along came a blonde_. I hope those who read this chapter have enjoyed it. I can't wait to get started on the next one...and I'm sorry that I'm leaving you hanging with this one. I promise the fight will be in the next chapter, ch. 4. I will see you all next time!**

**Ja ne mina~**

**~Anime hotty lover. 18 **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again my readers! I am so happy to see the reviews, favorites and follows for this. I didn't really expect anyone to like this story. Oh well XD. As promised here is chapter 4 folks.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Sengoku Basara **

_Chapter 4~_

"**Kit I know you love sparring and getting stronger...but are you sure about this.**" Narumi rolled her eyes. She had her ninja gear on and a kunai ready in her hand. Her hair was up in a high ponytail and her Konoha headband was tied around her forehead.

"Of course I am. I mean the guy asked and I accepted, simple as that. You don't need to worry," she said as she made sure her head band was tied good.

Kurama sighed. "**Look I'm not telling you that you can't fight this Masamune guy, actually I'm all for a good fight, but I feel uneasy some how. I don't know what it is but I feel like my power is...**"

"What? Your power is what?..Kurama are you there?"

"**...I'm here Kit. Just forget about what I said.**" And Kurama was silent after that. Narumi sighed and made her way outside. She hoped that he would tell her later.

When Narumi got outside she saw Kojuro and Masamune standing a little ways from the house. She saw that the younger of the two males had a sword with a blue sheath, nest to him were 5 other swords. She stared at them in wonder. "_Is he going to fight with all 5 of those swords,_" she mentally shouted. She wanted to ask him out loud but she wanted to see for herself if he was going to or not.

Narumi walked over to the two men. "I'm ready." The two looked up when they heard the blonde speak. They gaped slightly. She had on a a pair of black open-toed boots that went up to mid thigh, orange mid thigh shorts, an orange jacket with black on the sleeves and down the zipper. The zipper to her jacket was down past her bust giving the men a good view of cleavage; there was a low cut black tee-shirt underneath too. Her blonde hair was up in a high ponytail, she had on a blue head band tied around with a metal plate in the front, and it had a leaf symbol on it. (**A/N if I went too far with her description..well you're just gonna have to deal with it**)

In Masamune's opinion, she looked drop dead sexy, but he wasn't going to say that out loud.

Masamune smirked. "Well it looks like your ready," he took the sword that was in his hand and unsheathed it, " I hope you're ready **blondie**."

Narumi smirked and got into her fighting stance. "Oh I'm ready. Just so you know I'm not going to hold back," she challenged. Masamune felt a chill go up his spine. Oh he was going to enjoy this. He got into his own stance. The two were perfectly still, nothing could be heard from either one, then they attacked.

Narumi ran straight for Masamune with him doing the same. She leaped into the air and came back down with her kunai poised to strike. Masamune blocked the oncoming attack and jumped back. He ran at her and striked back with her blocking his attack. Sparks flew from the blades scraping against each other. It didn't look like either one was going to give up. Masamune jumped back.

"Masamune," Kojuro yelled as he threw another one of the sheathed blades.

"**Okay **I think I should kick it up a notch." Masamune caught the sword and unsheathed it. He had one sword in each hand.

Narumi grinned. "Oh you have two blades now."

Masamune smirked. "Yep, get ready **blondie**!" Sparks of electricity emitted from the mans swords as he prepared to attack again.

"_Wow...I guess I have to start going all out. I did say I would. Kurama I think it's time we show him what a Konoha nin can do._"

Kurama grinned showing his sharp teeth. "**I was waitin' for ya to ask. What took ya?**"

Narumi rolled her eyes as she dodged Masamune's sword. "Shut up." She jumped back and put her hands in a familiar sign.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Two clones of Narumi appeared next to her. Masamune and Kojuro were a little shocked much to Narumi's excitement.

"So, you can make clones of yourself huh," Masamune grinned and pointed one of his swords at Narumi," **Bring it on." **

"You got it." The two ran at each other once more with the two clones included. Narumi jumped into the air as she did the first time and poised her kunai at Masamune. Her two clones ran next to her then poofed away (**they didn't poof as in disappear, they poofed away like ninjas do when they leave**).

He smirked. " That's not going to work this time." He held one of his swords up to block her oncoming attack, but it never came.

"Huh?" Masamune looked up and saw that the girl was gone, then he turned when he heard the sound of birds chirping. He turned and saw Narumi holding a kunai. His eyes widened when he saw lightning sparking from it. Narumi smirked at his expression.

"_Thank you Sasuke and Kakashi sensei," _Narumi thought as she ran towards the man.

"That's more like it! Kojuro!" Kojuro threw Masamune two more of his swords. He ran at her with more lightning protruding from his 4 swords. The fight was on.

**An hour later **

The two were still at it, trying to slow down the other with swing after swing, attack after attack. Kojuro, being who he was, stood there in concentration as he stared at the battle, He had noticed before that the young woman, Narumi, was no ordinary ninja. Unlike the ninja that he had seen, this one had greater power. If he didn't know any better he would say that she was more of a samurai than a ninja. Her fighting prowess, her stability with a blade, her power, it was all above and beyond. HE knew for sure that Masamune had found a worthy rival (**A/N don't worry Yukimura is still going to be his rival**). He had all 6 of his swords now and his grin had widened. He was enjoying this.

The two slid back from one another and stared each other down. They were both breathing heavily and also slightly sweaty. The fight had gone on for a long time and it didn't look like it was going to end at all. Narumi had to admit, this guy was good. She hadn't felt a thrill from any fight before. She had always been fighting to protect others and fight to defeat evil-she never expected a friendly spar to progress this far.

"Your pretty good **blondie**," Masamune complemented. He smirked when he saw a small tint of red on her face.

"W-Well you're pretty good yourself," Narumi let out a breathe, " I've never really sparred like this before...well other than when I'm training with someone," she muttered the last part under her breathe.

The male grinned. " Well from your display I say you would make a perfect ninja for the Date clan."

Narumi looked up in surprise. "Are you serious?!" She didn't expect this outcome at all. She had only thought that he wanted to spar her then let her be on her way. Becoming part of his army was not something she figured happening.

"So what do you say," Masamune looked at the girls expression, "I don't just let anyone join my army. All of the men here proved to me and Kojuro that they got guts and skill." Masamune walked up to Narumi and touched her shoulder. She flinched at his touch.

"I want you as my ninja **Blondie, **no take backs."

Narumi was utterly surprised at his words. Sure she had been in a war before, it happened so many months ago back in Konoha, but that still didn't mean that she knew anything about samurai armies. She was clueless to this sort of thing...but the way he asked her was very nice. He had complemented her on her fighting skill. She was still embarrassed by that. She sighed.

"I'm in," she said with a grin on her face. The men smiled back at her.

"I assure you that you will be well taken care of here," Kojuro said sincerely.

"Yeah. Here we watch each others backs, just ask Kojuro," Masamune grinned as he looked at his right eye. The man rolled his eyes at his Boss' words.

Narumi chuckled. This place isn't her home, but she would find some way to stay occupied until she **could** get home.

~_Along came a blonde_~

Several weeks later, Narumi had finally been able to settle in to her duty as the Date's ninja. She was a little thrilled that she got a lot of freedom from this job. She was always sent out to scout in different area's and to spy on other armies. What got her though is that she had not seen any ninja around yet. There were probably ninja villages further away but hidden somehow. She could understand that though; her village was hidden too, heck all the villages had hidden in the title.

Today marked the beginning of the Date armies descent. They were supposed to be heading out to "crash a **party**" which were Masamune's words. The men were already preparing their horses, armor and swords for the journey. Narumi made sure that all of her kunai and shuriken were properly sharpened, her outfit in order, and her gear intact. She gave herself one last check then headed off towards the other men.

"I'm ready." Masamune's retainers, Yoshinao, Samenosuke, Bunshinchi and Magobei saw the girl come through the sliding door to where the horses were. They all gave her a wave and a smile.

"Narumi-chan is here," Magobei said as he grinned at her. Samenosuke smiled at her and gave her pat on the head.

"Today is your first day working with us, so we expect to see something good." Narumi beamed at him while trying to swat his hand away.

"Yeah, I'll be sure to do that." Yoshinao smiled at the girl.

"I feel like it was just yesterday that Big Boss and Boss Katakura introduced you to everyone," He ruffled her hair, "If you need any advice just call your big bro alright?" Narumi nodded her head.

"I got ya Yoshi-nii." Yoshinao choked and started to sob comically. Everyone sweat dropped.

"Men! We leave now, prepare your horses," Kojuro yelled as he rode by the men on his horse. Masamune was next to him on his horse, which had parts on it that looked like it was from a motorbike. Narumi stared at his horse curiously. She never saw a horse with all that stuff on it before.

"Narumi-chan we're leaving now," Bunshinchi said as he got on his horse. She snapped out of her thoughts.

"I'm coming." Narumi ran out to stand next to Masamune and Kojuro's horses.

Masamune saw her and smirked. "I hope you can keep up with me **blondie**," he challenged.

She smirked back at him. " Oh I can. I just hope that you won't fall behind me," Narumi challenged back.

Masamune felt that chill go up his spine again as he watched Narumi prepare to run. This is the second time he's gotten that feeling. Her words and facial expression gave him a chill, a burning sensation that only happened when he saw a worthy opponent. This girl was a formidable force and he could feel it. He smirked. He hoped there would be more that a long the way, but for now...

"Lets ride boys!" The men shouted in anticipation as they followed after their boss. Narumi was running right beside him with a grin on her face.

She was going to love it here that was for sure.

.

.

.

**Yay! And that marks the beginning of season 1. Next chapter will be the encounter and fight with Yukimura (squeals) Oh I can't wait for that to happen. I'm getting the chills. **

**I hope to see some feedback for my story, constructive criticism isn't all that bad you know. I'll see you all next time**

**Ja~ne minna**

**~Anime hotty lover. 18 **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everybody, I'm back! I'm sorry for being gone so long, but I have stories so don't worry. This is for those who are waiting for Along came a blonde and Flabbergasted...and Short skirts and basketball. Apperently my computer is not working so I need to get it fixed. You all will just have to wait until it gets fixed. This is just a tenporary hiatus for those three stories...and Wilting flower as well. Please be patient until I am able to start doing chapters again. **

**~Anime hotty lover. 18**


End file.
